Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass to piosenka P!nk wykonana w Original Song, szesnastym odcinku sezony drugiego. Została zaśpiewana przez Blaine’a ze wsparciem reszty Warblersów. Tekst piosenki Blaine (z Warblersami): Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight (What's the dealio?) I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up (Where's the rock and roll?) Party crasher, Penny snatcha' Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine z Warblersami: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine (z Warblersami): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (Wish you'd just freak out) Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) Party crasher, panty snatcha' Call me up if you a gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine z Warblersami: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: My glass is empty... That sucks! So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (Warblersi: Like a fool) You could choose to let it go (Warblersi: Let it go) We can always, we can always Party on our own... Blaine z Warblersami: So raise your So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! For me Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: ...for me. Ciekawostki * Ta piosenka została wykonana w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu The Glee Project, Glee-ality. Zaśpiewała ją finałowa czwórka (Alex Newell, Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce, and Samuel Larsen) razem z resztą zawodników pierwszego sezonu. * Utwór został również wykonany na trasie koncertowej Glee Live 2011. Filmy thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px Galeria Raiseyourglass.png Raise your glass.png Jeff en Raise Your Glass.PNG 1139203 1352117375057 full.png 1017397 1335876495906 full.jpg 664340 1300300001988 full.jpg Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Dalton Academy Warblers Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Original Song